deny
by wolverinelover
Summary: agent ward and skye have to stop denying there feelings for each other and face there relationship and there team(rated m for later chapters)


**ARTHORS NOTE:****I'M A REALLY BIG AGENTS OF SHEILD FAN AND ONCE THEY LOCKED UP WARD I WAS SO COUGHT OFF GAURD I THOUGHT WARD AND SKYE FOR SURE SO HERES MY LITTLE FANTASY OF THE WAY THE SHOW SHOULD HAVE GONE**

were the hell is coulson when you need him said agent grant ward he said he's working on it ward he not going to be here in point 5 seconds said skye as they both tried to create a barrior between them and the hydra super soldiers because there guns had no affect this barrior will only hold at the most 7 minutes so if coulsons not here in 5 were jumping said ward you do realize we have no safe landing spot right so no matter where or what we land on it all means no more skye and ward said skye which one would you have the guarantee that your going to die or just a guess said ward no longer wanting to continue the conversation as he went to the other side of the roof to scan the area for any potential landing spot just in case it came down to jumping off the roof of a 12 story building if it does come down to jumping i could always use like a sheet or something said skye trying to lightin the mood first of all skye that stuff only happens in the world you live in call looney toons second of all say you could do that were would you get a sheet on top of a hotel building said ward twitching a little sorry just trying to help she said annoyed with his frustration well your doing a hell of a job said ward

you know for a professional you sure have a boat load of attude said skye well i'm sorry that being shot 4 times already gives me an attude said ward you were shot said skye walking over to were he was and seeing he was shot in his shoulder hip breast bone and forearm just a few bullet wounds said ward as he colapeds ward said skye as she put his head in her lap and felt for a heart beat and pulse oh god what do i do said skye as she started to panic coulson ward is down with four bullet wounds and we only have 4 more minutes till our barrieor breaks said skye though her ear piece what wards been shot said fitzs fitzs wheres coulson said skye about ten minutes away from you said fitzs we don't have ten minutes and i dont know what to do and then theres the super soldiers trying to kill us said skye ok tell me your surroundings said fitzs um theres a big white truck parked in front theres two dumpesters on the side and theres a tiny bilcuny about half way down said skye um let me see ok going for the truck would possably kill you so if you chose to jump with ward stand at a sixty degree angle and telt wards body weight to the left side of you and when you jump do it in a half bent over shape said fitzs thanks but what about ward he's barly breathing said skye theres nothig you can do about ward right now and you have 10 point 5 seconds until that barrieor breaks said fitzs ok 1-2-3 said skye as she jumped holding ward by the arm and noticed she wasnt falling oh my god it took you long enough said skye as her and an a unconscious ward fell into the ship sorry me and may got a little side tract said coulson what do you mean side tract said skye they almost found the bus we had to ice a good one third of hydra agents but you know what they say cut off one head another one takes its place said coulson speaking of that ward was shot 4 times he collapsed out of no were so it must be something major weres may said skye she piloting the plane take ward to the first aid room thats the best we have for him right now i'll send may down to check him out said coulson ok said skye as she through wards arm over her shoulder and took him to the first aid room after a few times she finaly got him on the table and check for a pulse again but this time didn't fell one and then she check for a heart beat and didn't feel that entheir she once again started to panic yelling coulson name as she gave him 30 chest compression and still didn't hear a heart beat so she did it again and still didn't hear a heart beat and just as she was about to give up because it was well over five minutes without him breathing he started to cough and he sat up and before he knew it skye interwined his lips with hers and wrapped her hands around his neck and ward wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer trying to ignore the pain surrerging through his body and skye hand finding a comfortable spot on his chest both of them lost in eachother they almost jump out of there skin at the sound of someone clearing there throut behind them as they both seperated as far as possable from each other i see were interupting said coulson and that wards not that hurt said may both know that they broke one of the top rules no physical contact what so ever on the bus unless it was training no ward was really hurt his heart stop beating and everything and i guess i got a little to happy and- said skye as she was cut off no it wasn't skye folt she save me from going into shock and potentail dying and i want to thank her the proper way but i guess i got a little carried away said ward well what ever just happened don't let it happen again said coulson as he left the room are you ready to fell pain agent ward said may as she held up some wire pliers

skye sat out side the door as may ask her to do she was reading a magazine when she hear a aganizing scream she quickly push the door to the first aid room open to see agent may pulling out the bullet that had went through wards forearm you thinks this hurts just wait tell we get to the in your sternum said may stop yelled skye with an angry look on her face as she snached the pliers out her hand what is your problem said may cant you see your hurting him i know ward and he dosen't react and less it really really hurts said skye do you wants the bullets out or not said may i cant name five different ways to get a bullet out and none of them hurt said skye fine you do it said may not in the mood to deal with skye you didn't have to do that said ward well couldn't let her keep hurting you when there is a smarter way to do it said skye well im thankful and all but how are you going to get them out said ward i have know idea just go for it said ward uh no i am not about to stick a dirty pare of pliers in your skin so you can get an infection said skye as she got some skray that will numd the area and skrayed it on his bullet wounds ok your going to have to lose the clothes said skye why said ward because you were shot through your clothes and besides i dont mean all the clothes said skye ward nodded and discared everything down to his boxers skye worked on his hip first because it would be the hardest to get out and she was right there was a smarter way of doing it because he didn't feel a thing and before he knew it all the bullets had been taken out of him ok were done i suggest you take it easy you wouldn't want to faint again said skye ward smirked im serious ward theres only so many times one person can be shot and i don't want to lose you she said looking into his eyes(realize what she just said and how personal she made it she need to say something to fix that and not creep him out or scare him away) we all dont i think the others could care less about what i do how i do it and how much i get hurt said ward thats not true ward i didn't know if you've notice but we all piggy back off of you your a great metor for future agents i know i look up to you said skye skye with everything thats been happening with me taking a bullet everyother mission and with you being shot and almost dying i think it's safe to say this said ward say what ward

**ok so this is the first chapter of my version of agents of shield and let me just say ward dosen't turn evil in my fanfic please review and tell me what you think ward should tell skye i read and respect them all**


End file.
